The rise of a hero
by thegirlwhoisstillwaiting
Summary: When a bully pushes her too far, she is discovered. Her powers make her a great hero but put her in danger. Canons.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person**

**Earth 16**

**Metropolis **

**2008 .**

In this little kindergarten class, there are girls who dream of being princesses and boys who aspire to be heroes. There is a young, female teacher in her cardigan, white tanktop and jeans helping each one finger paint to their heart's content. Sitting next to each other is a little boy and a little girl. Complete opposites. His curly black hair opposes her thick, straight, golden blonde. Her eyes change. One minute they are electric blue, the next minutes, they are stormy grey. His eyes are an amber brown that catch the sunlight. Her pale, freckled skin, rivals his tan.

The two sit so content, until the girl's elbow hits a cup of paint, spilling it onto the table. The red just barely touches the boy's paper. But, that is enough to set him off. He takes her paper against her will and rips it in half. She begins to cry, which annoys him more. The little boy pulls her hair and right when she squeals, a shock of electricity explodes through the room. Some kids get knocked out, some get burned, some just get jumped out of their seats. They are all taken to the hospital. The boy shouting and the girl sitting in silence, twitching with faint sparks.

**Bella pov**

**September 2016**

"Hey, witch!" Xavier calls as he strides up to me in the school courtyard. I turn to leave but I notice more students gathering. "How's your day been? Enough sacrifices and black magic?" He asks with a growling tone.

"I'm not a witch." I mutter to myself. He rips my backpack out of my hands.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" He leans in with his hand cupped behind his ear. I muster up as much courage as I can and glare.

"I said," I start, "I'm _not_ a witch!" I shout at him. Some students back away in fear but Xavier and his friends hold their ground.

"Then how did our bus get swallowed by the ground last Wednesday?" He speaks with sarcasm.

"You saw the news! The justice league took down a giant mole!" I yell at him. I've had enough of his pestering. Energy builds up inside me that I cannot fight. My vision gets sharper, I can smells the fall crisp being overshadowed by Xavier's cologne, and my mind is frantic, trying to decide the outcome. There is a tingle in my fingers.

"Oh come on! It was you. Don't deny it. Besides how can you be named Bella _Grimmauld _and have electric eyes without being a witch? Like, are you just a freak?" He continues, getting closer. I push him away but he only gets angry. We all know to stay away when he's angry. Xavier grabs my throat. I release all of my energy in a shockwave of electricity. He drops me and flops on his back, just as a large figure lands in the courtyard. We both scramble up from the ground as we stand before Superman.

"Son, you should never treat a girl like that." He speaks. Xavier huffs and storms off. Superman approaches me. "and you, little missy, need to be more careful. You could have hurt someone or even yourself." He smiles.

"I'm sorry." I look down.

"Don't worry about it. What's your name?" He asks as his cape begins to billow.

"Bella Grimmauld." I answer sheepishly.

"Nice name." A southern accent falls through. "I'll be in touch, Ms. Grimmauld. Keep that electricity in check." He orders but with a smile on his face.

"It's not my only ability." I mumble to myself as he takes off. I grab my backpack and head back to class. All eyes on the strangely confident freak who was openly greeted by Superman.

**- After School -**

My mother drops me off at my dojo. For the first hour, I practice karate with my master. For the second hour, we practice judo. For the third hour, we do kickboxing and mixed martial arts. I am picked up again. In the car ride to my gym, I finish my homework. When I get to my gym, I practice the rings, uneven bars, trampoline, beam, and the floor. It's nice to get my mind off thing with flipping through the air. When I finally realize how sweaty I am, It's nine p.m. My mother picks me up again and takes me home. My everyday routine seems cool, but I have no one to share it with because of Xavier. But I am going to change that. Somehow.

**- Next Day -**

It's another normal school day. Xavier has already called me a witch. I am in history class, waiting for lunch to come. As I stare out the window to the city, I think about what would happen if I stepped up and became a hero. I could be like wonder woman or black canary. I hear an explosion somewhere in the school and people screaming. I guess I'm about to get my chance to become a hero. I get up and run. To my new knowledge as I enter the school cafeteria, the explosion was caused by Toyman. I run through the fire and make observations about how to take him down. But so far, nothing. So, I drag some of the injured students out of the cafeteria. In midst my dragging, Superman and Superboy appear, taking down Toyman with ease. Superboy grabs me and tries to get me out of the burning room.

"Let me go! I can help!" I yell.

"You're just a kid. I'm taking you to safety." He growls. I let my skin grow hot until he drops me. I run back to the student he took me away from and continued to carry them out of the cafeteria, flames licking me but my skin healing. I'm sure my clothes are in tatters but I need to get these students out. It helps that Superman and Superboy are helping me now. When we are all finished and the transport arrive to take Toyman to Belle Reve, Superman approaches me like he did the day before.

"Are you alright? Do you need any medical attention?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I'm fine. Just need to go home and clean up." I look down at my clothing.

"How about you do that, but take Superboy with you. After you are all clean, I have asked him to take you to watchtower, If you are willing. You could become a hero." He tells me.

"I would like that." I respond. I head home at one of my slower running speeds with Superboy bounding behind me. I get into my house, and take the fastest shower of my life with _the_ Superboy chilling in my living room. Once all clean, I will the water off my hair and body until I am dry. In my room, I put on a fresh blue tank top, shredded and high waisted black shorts, and my white doc martens. I enter the living room. Superboy stares.

"Huh, didn't know you were blonde." He chuckles.

"That much ash, huh?" I look at him he nods.

"We should get going." He states and I follow him through the streets of Metro City. He takes me to an alleyway. We stop in front of a billboard.

"So, what are we doing?" I ask. He ignores me and centers himself before the billboard.

"Wait here." He says as a computer voice speaks as he is scanned. He disappears. A few seconds later, I am scanned and the computerized voice speaks again. I disappear and reappear in a large room where Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and some members of the team are waiting for me. I am amazed. I am in the famous Justice League and their headquarters. But, I keep my cool to look normal.

"Welcome to the Watchtower." Superman smiles.

"She's smaller than I expected, but I see much potential." Wonder Woman comments with a look in her eyes. All of the sudden, I see a flicker of yellow around some of the team members, as if i can literally see that they are curious about me. They approach me.

"Hi, I'm-" Robin starts when Kid Flash cuts him off.

"Bart! I'm Bart." He corrects himself. "That's Robin, won't tell us his identity because he works with bats, thats Batgirl, same I.D. thing, that's Cassie, and that's M'gann." He introduces.

"I'm Bella. Pleasure to join the team." I give a smile, trying to contain my excitement.

"Why don't we give her a tour? Let the league work." Batgirl suggests.

"I'll give her the tour." Bart raises his hand as if to volunteer.

"Go for it." Robin allows. He flickers in orange, like he is amused. Bart flickers in an assortment of colors. I cannot read him, so I shut the colors out.

"Follow me." Bart gestures towards a passageway. I follow. The whole time, he cracks jokes. Some colors break through my barrier but I ignore it. We get to know each other. Like how we are both 13 and we are both very fast and chatty. He is kinda cute.

**- 1 Month Later -**

We are running. Him in his Kid Flash costume, me in my blue and white Dynami costume. On the island of Santa Prisca, we are running from our explosion. Nightwing had us set charges on the venom factory while gamma and beta distracted the inhabitants of the island on the beach. Bane is gonna chase us, which is why the explosion will draw him and most of his men away from the beach. When we get to the beach, it seems that our mission has succeeded. We all get in the Bio Ship and Supercycle and get away to from the island. I sit in the ship next to him. The whole way, we are sharing headphones, listening to music. Back at Watchtower, we all get cleaned up. Cassie approaches me in the locker room.

"When are you two going to get together?" She asks me intently.

"When are you and Tim going to go farther than a kiss?" I ask in retaliation.

"I'm serious! You two totally dig each other!" Cassie remarks.

"It's true. We all see it." Barbara says as she passes us. I straighten my dress and lace up my doc martens.

"Oh come on, Barbara! Let's not forget your one night stands with you know who because you don't think he can commit!" I snap at her. She and Dick need to just get together already.

"Should never have told you two about that." She calls to us as she walks out. I brush out my hair and get up.

"Bart and I are going to the diner to grab milkshakes and fries. Wanna come?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Tim and I will join you two the day you get together." She smiles and walks out. I get up and go toward the zeta tube. Bart is waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" He asks me. His black t-shirt untucked from his jeans and his sweatshirt in his hand.

"Yup." I smile as I slide on my leather jacket. We go through the zeta tube and emerge right when a crisp fall breeze passes through.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's pov

October 2016

"So has Xavier been any better?" He asks all of the sudden.

"Fine." I sigh. I don't want to tell him about the other day. But his green eyes soften into disappointment. I hate seeing him like that.

"You do this everytime I ask. You say 'fine' and I have to just let it go. Not today." Bart looks at me. I look at the fries and go to grab one but he slides them away from me. "Bella."

"He just called me a witch. I told him if I'm a witch then he's a troll. He got mad." I tried to make it sound like no big deal. Maybe Bart will leave it alone.

"I know he has a temper. What did he do?" Bart pushes. I glare at him but his hard eyes push back. I break.

"He pushed me down the stairs. No big deal. You know I can heal so I'm fine." I slide the fries back over to me and eat one. I see a flicker of red around him. Anger.

"That's not okay!" Bart growls. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I could kick his ass any day. But he can't heal. So it's better this way." I convince him. I know it sounds bad but it makes more sense than fighting back on my own terms.

"That is so messed up. The next time he hurts you, I'm going to pay him a visit." He calms down. But the flickering red remains.

"Alright." I look into his eyes. He looks into mine. The red aura around him fades to pink. He leans in ever so slowly. I panic. "Well, I think It's time to go home. It's only noon, so you could come over. Watch a movie." I offer. The yellow color of embarrassment flickers around him. I push the color out.

"That could be fun." We get up and walk outside. Before we go to my house, I stop him.

"Bart?" I look up at him. He is a good ten inches taller than me. Maybe a foot.

"Yes?" He looks at me.

"About before…" He looks at me with awkwardness. With a bit of courage, I grab him and go on my tip toes. I kiss him. I feel his hands go around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck. I giggle a little in our kiss.

"What's so funny?" he asks me.

"You taste like chocolate and french fries." I laugh. He kisses me and it's just so perfect. In the walk home, he holds my hand. It's weird to be going so fast in life, but with one little thing, it all slows down and enhances. The crisp air blows in my face. Orange leaves are scattered between green and yellow in the trees. My house on the corner of the street. I pull out my little shiny key and unlock the door. My mother greets us when we enter.

"Hello, there." She greets. I let go of Bart's hand. My mom only thinks he is my friend. But, knowing him, he is going to tell her at some point.

"Ms. Grimmauld, Bella kissed me today after our trip to the diner." Bart smiles.

"Oh my. I've been wondering when that was going to happen." My mom sounds relieved.

"Mother!" I snap at her. She shrugs. "We are going to watch a movie." I inform her as I push past, pulling Bart.

"I'll make you both plates of nachos." She scurries off to the kitchen. Bart and I plop down on the sofa and turn on the on demand to find a movie. We argue over if we want to watch comedy or action. But, we settle on a street racing movie. About halfway through, we get a call from Watchtower to report for duty. I hug my mom goodbye and race out the door with Bart next to me. Once we used the zeta tube to get to Watchtower, we suited up as fast as possible and went to be briefed. We directed our attention to Aqualad and a seemingly empty Nightwing. He's been like that a lot lately since he returned from his leave of absence. I have been recently told how he lost his best friend because of the Reach. How that friend's mantle had been passed on to me.

"There has been a disturbance in the Louisiana Bayou." Aqualad's begins. "A small team is needed to investigate. Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Superboy, Batgirl, Dynami, Bumblebee, and Tigress. You will take the Bio ship to the heart of the disturbance and investigate. Move out." Aqualad orders. I follow Bart to the ship and we sit together. During the flight to the Bayou, we listen to music and he holds my hand, tracing the lines in the skin. We all go into stealth mode and drop.

Link established. M'gann says in my mind.

I'm scanning for any energy signatures. Batgirl thinks as I watch her use the holographic computer on her wrist. A flash of confusion surrounds her. It's zeta radiation. But the energy waves are in a ripple of a center point that is 20 feet from me, over to my left. But, there are no registered zeta tubes in this area. She informs us

Could be a boom tube. Bart comments.

If it is a boom tube, it could be from another planet. It's the only way of teleportation past the zeta shield. Superboy reminds us.

Superboy, any heat signatures around the source? Tigress asks. I watch him concentrate in the direction. He nods.

Tigress, Dynami, and Bumblebee, come with me. M'gann, go stealth. Batgirl orders. We slink through the trees, following Batgirl.

I don't see anything. Tigress growls.

Neither do I. Bumblebee sighs. It's weird to hear a sigh in your head. I see a movement of shrubbery. No, something else. I spot the eyes.

They are wearing ghillie suits. Perfect camouflage. I tell them.

Not perfect enough. Good eyes, Nami. Batgirl smiles back at me. I've never been nicknamed by anyone. It's nice.

Superboy, can you count the heat signatures? M'gann asks. There is a gap of silence.

Four ahead and seven to the right. He responds. I catch sight of all of them.

See the square bushes? Bumblebee points. Crates covered in camouflage like the suits. She's right.

Bumblebee, you're up. Shrink and find out what's in the crates. Batgirl orders. The little bee proceeds to fly out of sight. After a minute, she responds.

They seem to be apokoliptian weapons, but something is off. Someone has a boom tube. She warns. A portal opens and a large man comes out.

Vandal. Tigress near whispers in her thoughts. I feel waves of rage flow off her, but she holds her position. I watch him grab catch crates from the boom tube and pile them up over by the others. The ghillie suited people throw camouflage over the crates. Vandal leaves and the portal closes. Leaving the boom tube unattended in the grass. The ghillie men resume their guarding positions.

We need the boom tube. Sneak attack. Get a guy and take him out. Batgirl orders. We all locate each guy. On swift jab to the back of the knock and they are out. M'gann stays in camouflauge and grabs the boom tube.

This seems too easy. Bumblebee worries. There are clicks all around us. Red dots mark us.

Everyone stay still. I got this. I have a plan. I assure. I contort my face with fake anger and go to attack. I am shot in the head. Everything is black for a minute. I awaken when I feel the bullet drop from the entrance wound. Bart radiates anger and sadness. I remember that I am still in the link.

Why would she do that? He asks.

Keep your expressions. You're all forgetting that regenerate. I told you, I have a plan. I tell them.

Sorry we doubted you. Tigress says. I feel her astonishment.

M'gann, give me a pinpoint of all the shooters. I order. I receive a mental image. Energy builds up and I hope for the best. Everyone, drop. I order. They do. With a scream, I release all of my electricity, taking out every enemy shooter in my radius.

Good job. Let's get out of here with the crates. Batgirl says. M'gann calls the Bioship and we collect the cargo. I pick up the large bullet.

On the flight back, I roll the bullet around in my fingers. I look over and see that Bart has this look on his face. He saw me die. Well, he saw me fake my death really well. I feel bad for doing that to him but it was the only option at the time. If I didn't, we could have all been killed. When we land in the hangar at Watchtower. I exit the ship silently. Ignoring all the Leaguers as I go to the women's locker room to clean up and change. I'm covered in blood and some brain matter from being shot at medium range and with what I found was a high caliber bullet.

"You okay?" Batgirl asks as she gets in the shower stall next to mine.

"Fine. Why?" I ask. I hear her turn on the water.

"You were shot. You are covered in your own… I just think someone would be a little unnerved after that." She stammered a bit but regained herself.

"I'm fine. I've never put my regeneration to the test and I know I could have died. But, I didn't and none of it bothers me." I explained.

"I'm going to recommend that Black Canary talks to the team." She insists.

"Why?" I questioned.

"The reactions before you woke up. We are you're friends. Some of us are like your family. you can't just watch family get shot and not be okay." She answered.

"Make's sense." I mutter. I feel bad now. I might have really messed up some people. I may have scarred Bart. But I'm alive. They will recover just as I have, even if it's not as fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

Earth 16

My hero suit is stained. I can't get any of the blood out. I guess Batman heard and sent a new suit to my house. This one is jet black with intricate silver lightning bolts going from my right to left shoulder and down my left arm the boots are more flexible than my old ones and the gloves have better grip. The domino mask is black unlike my white one from before. The note said that it's a special fabric. Bullet proof, flame resistant and hydrophobic. Perfect for someone like me. The not also said not to mention anything. No one plays favorites but to their apprentices. I have no specific mentor so I don't apply. Once I have it in a duffle I zeta to watchtower and put it in my locker. Then, I zeta home and go to school. The day is pretty normal. I turn in my work and receive the new assignments for my morning classes. But when I get to lunch, things take a turn.

"Come on, witch. I want you to fight back. It's only fun when you resist." Xavier pleads. A flash of amusement rolls off of him. I am just taking it today. I don't have the will to fight today.

"Teach her a lesson for ignoring you!" One of his friends shout. I grit my teeth. He's going to beat me. He hasn't done that in a while. I might just take it. I don't have the energy to fight back.

"That sounds like a great idea. I just might." Xavier grins. I sigh. Xavier approaches me and throws a punch. On instinct from training, I duck and kick his legs out from under him. I grab my backpack and walk away. I guess he ran after me because he grabs my hair and yanks me back. His fist makes contact with my face. My nose cracks. He broke it. Blood gushes down. I jerk my head forward to protect my clothes from the blood. Before the bleeding stops, He kicks my front. One of my ribs crack. A shooting pain begins. It begins to fade. But not before he punches me. I fall to the ground. Still remaining silent. He kneels over me and pulls his fist back, getting ready to hit me again. Halfway through the punch it stops. Someone is holding Xavier's arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice belongs to Bart. I crack a smile. "Hello, Bella." He smiles. My eyes un-swell and I see that he is in his Kid Flash suit.

"What are you doing here, KF?" I ask as he throws Xavier off of me.

"Keeping my promise. Remember?" He is referring to our talk in the diner.

"I do." I admit as he pulls me to my feet. He swipes a free strand of blonde hair from my face.

"Then you know I have to do this." He turns and punches Xavier as hard as he can.

"Stop!" I yell at him. It isn't right to beat up a civilian. Not even one like Xavier.

"Fine." Bart runs up to me and picks me up bridal style. "Let's get you cleaned up. Your face is a mess." He jokes.

"Thanks." I snark. He runs me away in his arms. It's weird going at a speed like this and not be the one running. He stops and let's me down to enter my house. We go to the bathroom in my room. He grabs a wet towel and cleans my face. Bart leaves me to put on a fresh shirt. I find him in the livingroom. I curl up on the sofa. He sits next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"It's not getting better." Bart whispers, trying to keep the quiet.

"I don't want to fight back. I could hurt him." My words tremble.

"But you could save yourself from the pain he causes." He urges. The whisper in my ear send chills down my spine.

"I heal. I'm fine." I look at him. His green eyes catch the light pouring in from the window.

"I'm not talking about physical pain." Bart holds me tighter. I nestle my head into the crook of his neck.

"I won't fight him." I declare in a raspy whisper.

"I'm not asking you to fight him. I will never make you do anything you don't want to do." He assures. We stay quiet. H pulls my face to his and kisses my forehead. I kiss him on the lips and resume our positions.

"It's weird cuddling you in your Kid Flash suit." My giggle is muffles in his neck.

"I know. If you want, we could get you suited up and go crime fighting." He offers. I get an idea.

"Let's suit up but there's something I want to do before crime fighting." I tell him. We get up and bolt out the door. Bart slowing up a bit so I can keep up. We zeta up to watchtower. I nearly run straight into Batman.

"Bella, go change, I gotta talk to Bats." He says. I nod and go off. I put on my suit and mask. In front of a mirror, I put my long, blonde hair up into a high ponytail to keep it out of my face. Black lipstick made me more dramatic. The mask covers my eyes so I don't have to put on eyemake up. I walk out of the locker room and find Bart and Batman talking.

"Hello, Bella." Batman alerts Bart to my presence. Bart whips around and smiles.

"Let's go, Bella. What city?" He asks.

"Metropolis. I have an idea." I smile. His grin grows from ear to ear. I think he knows what I am about to do under the cover of my mask. We zeta back down and he follows me to the school. It's about 12:45. Lunch hasn't quite ended yet, so I have time to scare Xavier. I bolt throught the school until I am in the courtyard. I stop only a few feet before Xavier.

"Oh my god, this is so cool! Dynami is actually at our school!" Xavier becomes a fanboy for just a moment.

"You must be the one bullying my friend." I growl. referring to myself.

"Bullying?" He glares at me. "I'm not a bully." He snorts.

"Are you sure? Because she called me to tell me you beat her up today." I growl.

"I did nothing of the sort." He lies. Deceit and amusement rolls off him in waves.

"Don't lie to me. I'm an empath." I snap. Xavier frowns.

"The witch deserved it." He mutters. I grab him by the collar.

"You never treat a girl like that." I snarl. My face inches from his. "You will never hurt her again, or else I am going to come after you." I threaten him. He swallows.

"Yes, ma'am." He trembles. I drop him and run off with Bart. We take a zeta tube to Gotham, where there is always crime. We run from rooftop to rooftop until I find some muggers in an alleyway. I electrify myself and jump down. My landing spooks them. Bart corners them as I take them out. Saving the woman and returning her purse. We move on until I find two drug dealers making a hand off. I knock them out and hand cuff them to the back of each other's trucks. We notify the police and leave. I find an even darker alley. Standing in it is an impatient Harley Quinn. We position on the roof and lay in wait. Joker shows up. He is out of Arkham. Again. I press my com and notify Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin.

"My Harley, baby. Thanks for getting me out." Joker sneers. They kiss.

"I got you a present, Big Daddy." She says seductively. She snaps her fingers and two men drag a limp body and two duffels into the light.

"Is this the man I ordered?" He questions. The man groans.

"Yes, darling. I even got his shipment for you. My hyenas had fun tearing through his men." She giggles.

"I'm going down there. I have to take them out." I whisper to Bart.

"No!" Bart hisses. "They are in the big leagues. We don't have anyone from our big leagues to help!"

"I can do this!" I try to convince him.

"We shouldn't. Batgirl, Nightwing and Robin aren't even here. We have no experience fighting these two." He pushes.

"We are superpowered and It's just them and two men." I urge.

"I still don't think it's smart." He disagrees. I don't care. I jump down and land in between the insane couple. I take a stance.

"Awe, Baby. It's little sparky!" Harley squeals.

"I was hoping for another bat brat but these two will do nicely." Joker barks. I start to fight. Electrifying each of my blows. Heating up to burn with every attack they get me with. Bart doesn't come down. It's a bit upsetting. I hear a scream. I turn quickly, only to be knocked down and shot with a dart. I feel my body grow numb. The last thing I see is a tied up Bart thrown into a van. The last thing I feel is a thud from me being thrown in next to him. I'm so stupid. It was an ambush.

When I come to. I see a sleeping Bart. His lip is split and his left eye black and swollen. The floor is cold beneath me. My head is near freezing. The rope on my hands and feet should easily be fried to free me. I electrify myself. A searing pain is shot back at me. It's too much. I scream. The ropes stay on. I try again with more volts but the pain comes back even worse. I scream at the top of my lungs. Bart jolts awake next to me.

"What's happening? Are you alright?" Bart asks.

"I'm trying to get out of my ropes by burning them." I say as I try again. I scream even louder from excruciating pain.

"Bella! Stop! Your hair is soaked! It's going to keep redirecting at you." He tells me. I twitch and have little convulsions from the electricity running through the water.

"It's hurts." I whisper to him. Some convulsions trigger me to electrocute myself again and again.

"I know, but everything is going to be fine. The league will find us. They were on their way when they got us." Bart assures me. I feel his worry.

"I know and I know this is my fault and I shouldn't complain but it's killing my head. Bart, I can't." I wince and a few tears escape my eyes. My head feels like it's splitting open.

"It's going to be alright. I promise." He tries to smile. But it looks funny with his eye swollen shut. "I promise you, Bella, everything is going to be fine." He gazes into my eyes with his good eye.

"So, the whelp's name is Bella." Joker creeps out of the shadows. "I'm excited to test your limits." He laughs. Someone grumbles. "But first, I know why you are the way you are." He looks.

"I don't care why." I snap at him.

"You're father asked for a hero. I got him two for one. A hero and his daughter." Joker laughs. I gasp in pain from my shocks.

"Who is my father?" I interrogate. Harley appears and dumps a bucket of water on me and make a giant puddle between Bart and I.

"Hold it all in, or the boy feels your pain." She giggles. I grit my teeth and try. Little shocks escape, making Bart twitch.

"Who is my father!" I yell at Joker. Biting back my electricity. I hear giant footsteps. I feel curiosity and hatred flow from the shadows. A Giant man appears. His grey, stoney face evokes fear right to my core.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's pov.

Earth 16.

His grey, stoney face evokes fear right to my core. My body freezes. His red eyes burn straight to my soul. His rocky features make him look like statue. But statues don't radiate emotion. Bart kicks me, snapping me out of it. I realize that I am hurting him. I take deep breaths and calm down. The electricity ceases. Bart catches his breath.

"Bella, you'll know what to do. Just like at the last mission. We are getting out." Bart says to me. I see his idea in his eyes. I don't like it, but I do know what to do.

"Silence, boy." The most throaty and harsh voice that I have ever heard escapes the monster's mouth.

"Silence isn't my specialty." Bart cracks a smile. He vibrates his molecules out of his bindings and runs. I heat up, drying the water. Increasing until the room sweats with condensing humidity. My bindings burn off of me.

"You will obey, child!" He bellows. He invokes anger and disparity inside of me.

"NO!" I shout at him, scrambling to my feet. The building creaks in distress. My skin erupts in flames. That's a new one. But now isn't the time to experiment.

"But, child, your breath taking abilities need to be set free from the confinement of heroism." He brings his voice down. I become infuriated. The flames turn blue. I'm not trying to be like this. It's him. Inducing emotions I don't want.

"Sorry, but I'm leaving." I hiss. I turn to run but in a split second, I am knocked down by something. My flames are snuffed. Before I can pick myself up, he grabs me by the shoulder.

"You will not be going anywhere." He laughs. It's even worse than his voice. Like boulders smashing onto the ground and the breaking of bones. His grip tightens, breaking my collar bone, shoulder blade, and the top of my arm. Today is just not my day for avoiding pain. He drops me on the floor.

"Sorry your friend left you, sparky. But, maybe now, I'll retrieve a bat brat." Joker laughs. Chaining me this time. I glare at him, but he is beaming in excitement. I spit on his shoes, but he just walks away. The monster disappears. Now that I am alone, I twist the tip of my glove. Thank god for Batman. A lock pick extends from the finger of my glove. I pick the lock on my chains. I touch my ear. My com is still in. Idiots forgot to take it out. Unless they want me to contact the league… can't risk not calling in.

"Dynami to Watchtower. Come in Watchtower." I whisper as I slink through the warehouse. Only one door. It leads to a hallway, but it's locked from the outside. The service entrances are locked from the outside as well. No vents. The windows are barred.

"Watchtower to Dynami. This is Black Canary. What is your position?" She responds.

"I don't know." I whisper frantically. "I'm most likely still on Gotham. The joker has me." I decide to leave out the part about my father. I don't know who he is yet.

"We are looking for you. I'm tracing the com line as we speak." She assures. A door opens.

"Someone is coming. I'll keep the line open. I just can't respond." I whisper as I run back to my chains and re-lock myself in. Joker has bag. He opens it in front of my and turns around, looking into the camera in his hand.

"Hello, leaguers and pep squad." He laughs in a twisted tone. The camera pans to me. I glower at him. "I have something of yours and she isn't very obedient." He presses a button. the chains pull until my arms are pulled into wingspan. I'm forced into a kneel on the ground.

"Come on, Clown. Just make the smart decision and let me go." I snark. He smirks.

"No. I have something better in mind." He sneers. He throws a bucket of water on me.

"That the best you got? Because things were just starting to get interesting." I sigh. Trying to anger him. He could slip up. He pulls out a crow bar.

"Which hurt's more? Front swing?" He strikes me. "Or backswing." He hits me again. I bite back the pain and force a convincing laugh.

"Really? That's it?" I laugh. Joker's facade breaks. He contorts in anger. Striking me across the face with the crowbar. I spit blood on him. The bleeding slows to a stop. "You're not the first person to hit me today, Clown. I thought you were supposed to be the Jester of Genocide, the Ace of Knaves." I retort.

"You are a tough crowd." He actually frowns, but quickly regains his smile. With an insane cackle, he beats me until he hits a spot in my back. I erupt in electricity. It exits and redirects in the water in a matter of a second. I scream. He bursts into laughter.

"Way to step up your game." I comment. But he pulls out a rag and ties it around my head, covering my mouth.

"I don't like your attitude." He tells me. I glare at him. Harley enters with fresh buckets of water. He dumps one on me and starts beating me again. The cuts and bruises heal just as fast as they are inflicted. He hits the spot in my back repeatedly, jumping back to avoid my electrical pulses. When I finally break, a batarang pins joker's arm the wall. Batgirl kicks him down. Robin, ties him up. Nightwing gags him. Superman and Batman enter. Superman makes a perimeter sweet while Batman takes away Joker. I can't look at Bart. Not because I don't want to, but because I actually can't. My convulsions from the electricity cause me to squeeze my eyes shut. As they lessen, Bart carries me to ship. My wet hair drips on the floor and everyone keeps stealing glances at me. Worry flows all over the ship. Nightwing strangely beams happiness. Nervousness rolls off of Batgirl in waves. When we land in the hangar in Watchtower, Bart carries me to the med bay.

"I don't need-" I bite back the pain of my convulsions. "I don't need medical attention." I argue.

"Please. As if I would let you try to leave watchtower in your state." He sets me down in a bed.

"I'm fine." I push through a convulsion. He kisses me on the forehead and sits down of the bed next to mine. Black Canary enters and plugs me into monitors and an IV drip. I suspect drugs to knock me out. Relax me from my pain. But they are gonna need a constant drip and a high dosage to keep me down. The convulsions slow to a stop. Now, electric currents flash and run across my skin. Once we are alone. Bart sits on the side of my bed.

"I told them about the grey guy." He starts. "But, I left out the part where he is you father."

"Thanks. Did they tell you who he is?" I ask. No emotion flows off him. He's trying not to feel.

"Yeah. I don't want to straight up tell you, though. I'm gonna bring you his file." He remains emotionless. He's good at that for some reason.

"Fine. I'm kinda mad at you." My words slur a bit. I'm going under.

"Why?" He looks at me. Confusion breaks through his barrier.

"You thought I could get out and follow. But, I couldn't." My words slur to much. He might not even realize what I said. But I can't say it again. I'm out cold. Sleep consumes me. But it's not happy. I dream of being electrocuted. My own power being my weakness. The horrible notion that I could unravel from a single trigger. But it fades. I awaken to the IV being pulled out of my arm. But I am alone. My costume is gone. I'm wearing pajamas. I'm not in the med bay either. I'm in my bedroom at home. I get up and check the time on my phone. It reads four in the afternoon. It's the next day. A rumble in my stomach leads me to walk down stairs to the kitchen. While I grab a sandwich from the fridge and hear voices in the livingroom.

"How long have you known?" I recognize Batman's voice.

"Her entire life. He tricked me with magic. He looked like a normal man when we met." My mother says.

"He might come after her, now that he knows she's a hero. He will try to change her." I recognize Superman's voice.

"But," Batman interjects, "the league will do everything in their power to keep that from happening." He assures.

"Keep her off missions. Have her stay with someone who can protect her." My mother asks them.

"Now is still a crucial time of training for her. Keeping her off of missions isn't ideal for her." Batman says.

"But, we could keep her on missions that we can easily monitor to keep her safe." Superman comments.

"Just keep her away from him." My mother grumbles. I return to the kitchen, open the fridge, and shut it to make a loud enough noise to signify my presence. I walk into the living room.

"Sup." I nod, taking a bite of my sandwich. Looking at Batman and Superman. They always seem to show up when situations happen that include me. Like after my first mission when I fried Icicle Jr. I nearly shattered him so they came to give me a talk about holding back, even on villains.

"Glad you're awake." Superman smiles. I can tell it's genuine.

"We'll I would have been awake if you didn't drug me." I snark taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Bella!" My mother scolds. I shrug.

"In light of recent events, you will be kept under close watch for your protection." Batman informs. "Why?" I ask, making a face.

"It seems that an enemy of mine has taken interest in you." Superman says. He's telling the truth. So he has a history with my father. Cool.

"Who's the enemy?" I glare at them. I want to know the name.

"Darkseid." Batman says before Superman can stop him. He's telling the truth.

"I have no idea who that is." I say. I take another bite of my sandwich. Something turns rancid in my mouth. I make a face and run to the kitchen. I drink water and that solves the problem. To analyse my sandwich, I take another bite. It doesn't taste rancid, but something flips in my stomach. I drop my sandwich run to the bathroom and and throw up. It hurts. I flush the vomit and look into the mirror, clutching the sink basin. I feel weak but I look fine. I shouldn't be sick. I don't get sick. Once pulled together, I open the bathroom door. The first thing I see is the duo of leaguers and my mother.

"You alright?" My mother asks.

"Peachy." I fake smile and go upstairs. I have no appetite. In my bedroom, I sit on my bed and wonder how it's possible that I could be sick. It's physically impossible for me to get sick. I literally cannot get sick and I threw up. There is no explanation that I can think of right now. Not one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

**Earth 16**

You know that moment when everything slows down and makes sense? Just a perfect moment of clarity when you get an answer for something you didn't understand. My moment of clarity was pushed upon me. After my ambushed abduction, Batman tricked me into a session with Black Canary. Calling me for a meeting and locking me into the room with Canary.

"I hear you've been sick." She says after about half an hour of awkward silence.

"And?" I glare at her.

"I have learned that it is possible for our brains to trick us. Make our bodies become sick without a real cause. It's usually caused by stress or trauma." She informs me. It sort of fits. I can barely eat. I don't sleep and when I do I have nightmares. I can't focus. It's just stress.

"Do you think I'm reacting to what happened two weeks ago?" I ask her.

"What do you think?" She tilts her head. I absolutely hate it when she does that. It means she's analyzing me.

"I'm thinking it's the only explanation. I'm not physically capable of getting sick. Mentally, well, that's a different story." I sigh and prop up my head with my hand on the armrest.

"I'm in agreement with that." She gives a smile. Like we are making progress. It's obnoxious.

"How do I overcome it?" I ask.

"You need to open up about what happened. Acknowledge that it happened." She explains. In my head, I am debating whether or not I want to tell her. If I have to acknowledge what happened, then I have to acknowledge everything. all of it.

"Will you keep confidentiality?" I give her a look. One that tells her that I won't open up unless she agrees.

"Yes. I won't tell anyone until you want what you tell me to be know." She promises. I can sense that she is genuine.

"It was stupid. I walked myself right into an ambush." I begin. "I brought Bart into an ambush. They were expecting a member of the team to find them, so they could bring them to their boss for god knows what." My voice is strong. "And they got Bart. I was just an extra." My voice breaks and cracks.

"So you blame yourself?" She asks. I see sympathy blink around her.

"It's my fault that we were taken. If I had listened to Bart instead of being caught up in the moment and trusting of my own abilities, we wouldn't have had to go through any of it." I look down. The words are sour in my mouth.

"It's not your fault. We all make mistakes. No matter how experienced we are." She assures me. I feel slightly better.

"But what's worse is that they made me unstable. They made sure I was soaked so when I tried to free myself, just incase I tried to use electricity to escape. I felt broken and in pain. But to make matters worse, I had to fight it when the soaked the floor beneath Bart and I. I couldn't hurt him. But I failed." My voice continues to crack.

"And he knows that. You tried your hardest to protect him. you may have failed but you showed that you have the will to fight. There is nothing wrong with that kind of failure. I give her a little smile, but it quickly fades

"When we met Darkseid, we learned something we never expected. I don't even know if I believe it. It's something I never expected or want. He told me that he is my father. I don't understand how a beast like him can be my father. Especially not with my mother. But I heard her talking with Batman and Superman when I woke up. He tricked her. I am the product of lies and deceit." I notice the anger in my words. The hatred. The emotions that I don't want. I look of shock crossed Black Canary's face.

"I'm sorry that it bothers you. But, the anger is good. You are feeling something other than post trauma and stress." She informs.

"I still feel abandoned and over estimated. Bart left and thought I could follow. For a minute, so did I. But Darkseid was too powerful for me. He kept me and left me for the joker to take care of, to attempt to push me to my limits. Just like he had promised." I take a breath. I feel the grumble of flame and electricity in my throat. "And he did. I broke. I made the stupid decision and re-cuffed myself instead of hiding or fighting until I was rescued. I. Let. It. Happen." I grit through my teeth.

"I'm proud of you for opening up. Is there anything else you need to say before I let you go blow off some steam?" she asks. There is something that burns through my veins.

"I'm going to destroy Darkseid. If I am presented the chance and we don't need him for league interrogations If he is not needed and I have a clear shot, no one will stop me."

"Well. You are a ray of sunshine." Canary smirks. I get up and walk out of the room. I immediately head to training. I've never had a drive like this one to get what I want. There is a ferrocity in my fighting that not ever Superboy can stop. In my sparring with him, he hasn't won a single time. Not once. I head to the room that the green lanterns had build for my training. I start with a simple spark. Pushing until I explode into an electrical storm. I'm exhilarated. But it's nothing I haven't done before. This time, I heat up until I glow. In my open palm, I focus until a flame appears. It ignites across my body. My hair floats in flame. The power is exciting. I push. I push until the flame explodes until it fills the room. It grows hotter until it turns blue. Funny thing is, i know it's hot, but I don't feel anything. Just the movement of the flames around me. When I extinguish them. I practice my pulses. My emp's and my x-rays. They are almost too easy. But my piéce de résistance is my radioactive ability. I push it outward, burning against the wall. I let it fade out and leave the training room. The alarm sounds. I have a mission to go on. Time for a field test.

****Sorry for the short chapter but I have something coming that no one will expect.****


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's pov**

**Earth 16 **

Our mission is monitoring Lex Luthor. Location, Wayne Foundation Gala in Gotham. In the dimly lit pavillion in the backyard of the Wayne mansion, I am fidgeting in my gold dress. The fitting is almost too tight for comfort but at least it's free and flowing from my waist down. The heels are killer. It was insisted that I make myself look older to blend in, but I don't think it worked at all. The makeup is intense and bothersome. My hair is another story. Zatanna showed up and cast a spell. I don't remember exactly what she said but it was blown out and curled. I guess magic includes hairspray because I feel the weight of it. I am uncomfortable and completely out of my element.

"Hello, miss. Would you give me the honor of dancing with me?" Bart says as he approaches me. His hair is combed back. He looks older, taller.

"How did they make you fit the criteria for the mission?" I ask as we take to the dance floor. String music plays softly in the background.

"Zatanna enchanted a charm i have hidden beneath my shirt. Nightwing called it a glamour charm." He smiles. I nod in understanding.

"Let's move closer to Luthor and his bodyguard friend." I remind him of the mission. He twirls and moves with my in a fashion that takes us to dancing right next to Lex and Mercy. A black dress replaces her suit tonight.

"We have to visit the new branch of LexCorp tomorrow. We are going the have a meeting with my boss." Lex says, barely audible but I can hear it.

"Yes, sir. I will use my chip implant to contact the hangar to prep the jet. I will make sure it is ready by the end of the party." The cyborg, Mercy, replies.

"Good. I don't want to make the grey one wait." He grumbles. I tap Barts shoulder we begin to slowly move away. But something stops me.

"Scan confirmed. His daughter is here." Mercy reports.

"Perfect. He will be pleased." Lex grins from ear to ear. "Mercy, detain her." He orders. Before I can react, Mercy's cybernetic arm opens up and blasts me in the back. I stumble and collapse. Bart does something only i could notice. In half a second, he runs and knocks Mercy on her back. I recover from the blast and pull myself off the ground. Other party goers cower in fear. I feel heat in the pit of my stomach. But before I can react, Batman appears between me and the cyborg.

"Stand down, Mercy. The caped crusader isn't worth our time. Besides, we have a plane to catch." Luthor orders. They leave in a timely fashion. Batman give Bart a look and I am whisked away to a zeta tube. Once in Watchtower, I am debriefed by Superman.

"Do you know where Lex is going?" I am asked.

"He said they were going to the new branch of LexCorp to meet with their boss. If capturing me pleases his boss, then maybe it's the one you and and the League are trying to protect me from. Lex called him the 'grey one'." I inform.

"Is that all?" A superficial eyebrow is raised.

"That's all." I confirm. He let's me go and I head to the locker room to wash off the makeup and wash out the magic in my hair. When I exit my shower, there's a faint mumble. I find Batgirl changing into civvies. I begin to put on my leggings, tanktop and hoodie.

"I'm not ready for this." The red haired heroine mumbles to herself. Stress flows off her.

"Are you alright?" I ask her. "I can tell that you're stressing." I look at her as I lace up my tennis shoes.

"Fine. Nothing important." she snaps at me. She is definitely not in the mood to talk.

"Okay, fine." I tell her. Beyond that, I remain quiet. I don't want to intrude on her business. I brush out my wet hair and walk out. Just before I leave the bathroom, I hear her run to a toilet and puke. I run to her and hold back her hair. She looks up at me.

"Thanks." she gives me a weak smile before she throws up into the toilet again. When she finishes, She gets up and washes her hands.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, preparing for her to snap again.

"Fine, just sick." She says surprisingly calmly. She's not lying but I can feel that she is worried.

"Alright. Well, I gotta go home, but if you need anything, just call." I tell her. She nods and gives me a real smile this time. I walk out the door and take the zeta tube back to Metropolis. In the dark I find my way home. Evading light and the street cameras, just like Batman taught me when they started me under protection from Darkseid. I know he want's me because I am his daughter, but only Black Canary and Bark know that I know that he is my father. It's complicated but it's best that the rest of the league believes that I am oblivious. Once in my house, I creep upstairs, past the bedroom containing my sleeping mother. I kick off my shoes and change into pajamas. I roll into bed and quickly fall asleep. The next morning, I am awakened but the sunrise bursting through my window and my mother calling for me from the kitchen.

"Bella! Pancakes!" she shouts the magic word. I roll out of bed and down the stairs. We eat breakfast and I go back upstairs and flop back onto my bed. I am too tired from the night before. But, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer without looking at the caller I.D.

"Bella?" a female voice says. I recognize it as Barbara's.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I need someone to talk to about something very important. Meet me at Bibbo's Diner." she says.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." I promise. She hangs up. I put on jeans and a hoodie with my white t-shirt. I pass my mom without question and speed walk to Bibbo's. When I get there, Batgirl is sitting at the counter, staring at a cup of coffee. I sit down next to her and order a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you for coming." She says to me.

"Is everything alright?" I ask. "Are you getting worse?"

"No, I'm still the same." Her voice becomes small. I've never heard her like this.

"Then what has you so stressed?" I look at her. I finally notice the bags under her eyes. He hair is unbrushed.

"I'm a smart girl who did something not so very smart." She frowns.

"Have you told anyone about this not so very smart decision?" I question, hoping that whatever she did wasn't too bad.

"No. I'm afraid that they will reject me for letting the stupid decision happen." She continues to try to be vague. It seems hard for her to tell me any of this.

"Then why tell me?" I ask.

"You would have pieced it together after last night." She sighs.

"BG, what did you do?" I put my hand on her back in a comforting gesture.

"I'm not ready. I'm really not." She pinches the bridge of her nose and furrows her eyebrows.

"Not ready to tell me or what?" I ask her. She takes a deep breath and exhales rather loudly.

"You know that I'm casually seeing Nightwing, right?" She looks at me. Her blue eyes look wild from lack of sleep.

"Yeah. What does that have too…" I piece it together.

"I was being smart but didn't anticipate my medication to be counteracted by the painkillers from twisting my ankle on a mission." she looks down, getting quiet again.

"Oh, Barbara. It's gonna be fine. I personally think he will be okay with it." I try to reassure her.

"Will you come with me?" Asks. I nod. We pay for our drinks and head off to the zeta tube. When we step off into Bludhaven, she leads me to an apartment building. I have to ring the buzzer for her. She's so nervous and distraught. We are buzzed up. I follow Barbara up the stairs and a door opens. It's Nightwing in civvies.

"Babs?" He takes one look at her and looks to me. "Is she alright?" He asks me. I nudge Barbara forward.

"Dick," she starts. "I… I'm…" She nearly chokes on the words.

"Come on, out with it. It's alright." He promises her. She opens her mouth but a disgusted expression rolls across her face. She runs to the bathroom and throws up. Nightwing and I run after her. He kneels down holds her hair back.

"It's morning. I don't think she's going to stop throwing up for a few minutes at least." I hint to him slightly.

"Oh." He catches on. I see a smile roll across his face. He just sits there, smiling and holding Barbara's hair. She finally stops throwing up. She looks up at him.

"You're not mad?" She asks. He hugs her and pulls back. He laughs.

"You're pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bart's pov**

**Earth 16**

**Watchtower**

**April 2017**

"He's pretty getting big" I tell Dick and Barbara. They are in their civvies. Barbara can't go on missions in her condition but that doesn't stop her from coming to Watchtower and helping from above.

"Eight months and two birthdays." Barbara sighs. She puts her hands on her pregnant belly.

"Just putting this out there, I'm really hoping he has red hair." Dick smiles.

"Just as long as he's healthy, I don't hair what color hair he has." Batgirl snaps at him.

"Have you guys thought of a name?" Bella asks as she walks up from behind me. She holds my hand. Her skin is warmer than usual against mine. Something is bothering her, but I'll hold off until later to ask her.

"Yes but we can't decide." Dick answers.

"You know what I decide?" Dick gets a slight look of fear. "What flavor ice cream I want. Could you get me some strawberry from the kitchen?" She smiles.

"Yeah, sure." He calms and kisses her on the cheek. After he has left the room, Barbara starts talking.

"I'm thinking about naming him Wally. Dick would love that." Barbara tells us. It's a wonderful idea.

"Naming him after one of the greatest heroes in Justice League history? It's perfect." Bella smiles. I get a ping of sadness. As if on cue, she squeezes my hand.

"He isn't one of the greatest. He is _the_ greatest." I tell her. I still miss Wally everyday. I see him every time I put on my costume. I see him every time I return to the spot in the Arctic.

"I agree with that. He was quite the hero." Barbara smiles.

"I didn't know how much you wanted to I brought the tub and a spoon." Nightwing says as he walks in.

"Thanks." Barbara laughs as she opens the ice cream and sits down. Bella's and my comms beep.

"Well, we'll see you later." Bella smiles and walks out with my trailing behind her. Her long blonde hair flowing behind her. We get changed in our respectable locker rooms and head out into the Mission room. Aqualad is waiting for us as well as Wonder girl, Static, and Superboy.

"Darkseid has been spotted in Metropolis. The league is battling him but requires help from you five to sneak around and attack, so Superman can get the inhibitor collar on him. Go." He orders. I have never seen Bella run faster to the zeta tube. We all follow and zeta to Metropolis. Downtown, Darkseid is running a muck. But before we even get close, he releases a bellow of a laugh.

"You dare bring my weakling offspring to battle me? Silly heroes." He laughs. I look at Bella. She seems antsy and annoyed.

"So now I'm weak? You were pretty interested in my abilities before!" She shouts. He laughs.

"You don't have the will to hurt me." He bellows. I look at her and there is a look that I have never seen before. She is completely unhinged.

"I'd reconsider that statement!" She growls. Her body bursting with a blinding light. She charges Darkseid, dodging the tyrant's omega beams. Her hands get around his throat.

"You won't be able to do it, child." He grumbles. But, I watch in horror as her skin blazes. Electricity bursts in massive currents around her. Something I have never seen before pulse around her as her hands grow tighter around the Apokoliptian's throat. He grimaces. She is exploding in heat and light. Everyone retreats but continues to watch.

"Do you doubt my ability to destroy you?!" She screams at him. Her hands move to his head. channeling all her power to her hands. Darkseid shouts in defiance. But there is a snap and everything stops. Bella crumples to the ground as Superman puts the inhibitor collar on Darkseid. I run to Bella. She's limp. Her eyes staring right through me. The sound of something snapping back into place rings in my ears and Bella gasps for breath.

"The monster deliberately snapped my spine! I'm going to kill him!" She screams. I grab her arm and try to hold her back but she breaks away from me and explodes on Darkseid. I can't look. The glimpse I retain in my mind is a burned and damaged grey man. Bella is hyperventilating, trying to calm down. The pulse of the mystery ability is increasing around her.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Superman asks.

"I'm going nuclear and I can't stop!" She screams. She's clutching her head.

"Yes you can!" I tell her but Captain Atom flies over and puts his hand on her, absorbing all of the energy until she passes out. I rush over to her and pick her up. She's out cold. Her skin is cold against mine.

"Kid, we need to move her." Barry orders. I nod. I pick her up bridal style and speed off to the zeta tube. When we are in Watchtower, I take her to the med bay and lay her in a bed. Leaguers with medical training come in and hook her up to machines to monitor her. I see Barry reading her brain waves.

"What does it look like?" I ask him, hoping for the best.

"She has fallen into a catatonic state. I don't understand. She should be awake." He scratches his head. I pull up a chair to the side of her bed and sit.

"Have someone get her mom. She deserved to be here with her." I tell him.

"I will, and Bart?" Barry looks at me.

"Yeah?" I respond without looking up.

"She's going to be just fine." He says as he leaves. I hope he's right. This isn't fair.

"When you're ready," I tell her, "come back to us. Just as long as you come back." I remove her domino mask. Her eyes are moving rapidly beneath her lids.

"I heard what happened. Is she going to be alright?" Barbara walks in, jar of nutella in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Barry seems to think so." I sigh.

"Is her mom coming to see her?" She asks as she sits down next to me.

"Yeah, someone is bringing her here now." I tell her. Barbara puts the nutella down and starts rubbing her belly. "Is something wrong?" I ask her.

"Quite the opposite." she smiles. "I know what could make you feel slightly better." She says, grabbing my hand and putting on the side of her belly. There is a little rhythmic thud. The baby is kicking. A smile escapes my brood.

"This is totally crash." I tell her in a near whisper. She laughs.

"I haven't heard you say crash since…" She trails off. The baby stops kicking.

"Yeah. You could say I'm finally moving on." I remove my hand from her stomach. A cracking sound makes me jump nearly out of my skin. I look over.

"Wally." Bella mumbles, her blue eyes wide open. Another wave of electricity escapes her and she is silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's pov**

**Earth 16**

The last thing I remember is Captain Atom absorbing my radiation before everything when black. The first thing I think is that I'm dead. But that is disproven when I wake up in the arctic with Bart standing before me. Wait. No. Not Bart. This Kid Flash has shorter red hair spiked back from his costume pushing it back. He is taller too. Looks almost too old to be a kid flash. This is him. Wally West. I get up and stare at him.

"Bella Grimmauld. I wasn't expecting you to show up." He looks slightly horrified.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"I didn't think you were fast enough to get here. Maybe Bart or Barry, but I didn't think you could." He informs.

"Why are we in the Arctic? How did I get here?" I interrogate.

"We aren't here." He huffs. "I am trapped in a bordering Dimension. You are catatonic in a bed in the Med Bay of Watchtower." He explains.

"Then how are we in contact?" I ask.

"Somehow, you pushed out to me. The other speedsters say that your empathy drew you here." He suggests.

"Oh. What am I supposed to do?" He just looks at me.

"Relay a message. Tell Artemis that I'm returning, I found a way and tell Dick to settle down finally." He says. I snort.

"Dick has settled down. If you haven't been paying attention to my dimension." I tell him.

"With who?" He nearly laughs but controls himself.

"Barbara. Little Wally Grayson will be joining us in a month." I give him a warm smile. His eyes water but he blinks it away.

"Wally Grayson, huh? Tell them that he's gonna do great things one day." Wally smiles and I fall backward into the Arctic snow. Everything goes black. I open my eyes. I am hooked up to machines and my head is killing me. I rip off all of the cords so fast that I fall out of the bed. The machines go crazy with beeping. It aggravates the pain in my head. I curl up in a ball on the floor, clutching my head.

"Bella!" Someone yells.

"Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!" I scream rapidly from the floor. The sounds stop. I lay on the floor, trying to pull myself together. Someone pulls me off the floor and lays me back on the bed. Still in a ball. The pain subsides and I open up to see Batman, Bart, and my mother.

"Are you alright?" My mom asks but I bolt out of the med bay in search of Artemis and Dick. When I rangle them into one room, I stop and catch my breath.

"What is this all about?" Dick asks. Artemis just stands there, glaring at me for disrupting her training.

"I talked to Wally." As soon as the words slip out of my mouth, the two heroes freeze.

"What?" Artemis looks like she is about to strangle me.

"He told me to tell you that he is going to come back, he found a way." I blurt. They gawk at me.

"Where is he?" Dick asks.

"In a bordering dimension. He was also quite pleased when I told him about how Barbara wants to name the baby Wally." I tell them.

"That's good. Did he tell you how he plans on returning to us?" Artemis asks.

"No. He just said he found a way." I reply.

"How did you come in contact with him in the first place?" Dick asks.

"Apparently the other speedsters that he is with think that my empathic ability drew me to him. He has a very strong desire to return." I explain. They smile. I hear a scream from down the hall.

"Well this day just keeps getting more and more interesting." Artemis says as we all run toward the source of the scream.

"Dick!" We hear Barbara shout. We run faster. She is sitting in a chair in the mission room, clutching her belly.

"What is it?" He rushes to her side. She gasps in pain.

"He's coming!" She screams. Dick see's the opportunity and takes it.

"Two Wallys in one day. I don't know what we are going to do." He laughs. Artemis helps him carry Barbara to the med bay as I trail behind them. Barbara keeps screaming and swearing. Who knew she had such a potty mouth.

"I have been shot, beaten, and crushed! Nothing hurts more than this!" She growls for the entire Watchtower to hear.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Dick tries to sooth her as he hold her hand. I have the other.

"Shut up! You did this!" She hisses. Dick snorts. After about two hours of screaming, swearing, and Dick passing out, a little redheaded baby with the most striking blue eyes is born. I stand out in the hallway, watching Dick hold the baby while Barbara sleeps.

"Today is a good day. You wake up, Wally is still alive, and baby Wally is born." Bart says fron next to me. Artemis is watching on the other side of the door frame.

"I agree and I'm going crazy over how cute the baby is." I smile.

"Little Wally Grayson. I wish my name was that cool." Some one says behind us. Artemis whips around and nearly passes out. "Oh wait. It is."

**The End**

****Author's note****

**This is the end of this fanfic. There may or may not be a sequel depending on how people like this story. Comment if you want a sequel.**


End file.
